


Chicken

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intervention from Santana and Rachel led to a weird version of chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

“We need to have a talk,” Rachel said the moment they stepped out into the main living room. Both her and Santana were sitting in armchairs, facing them with serious looks on their faces.

“…what?” Kurt asked as Blaine nervously tried to fix his nervous hair. 

“Okay,” Rachel raised her hands and put a huge, fake smile on her face. “We love you so much, so much. I just want you to know that. In fact we-“

“You’re having too much sex,” Santana interrupted. “I mean, it’s in the shower and in your room and that one time I walked in on you on the couch. You’re drinking all the PowerAde and driving us insane.”

“Seriously? This is a sex intervention?” Kurt tried to stop the blush that he knew was spreading across his cheeks. 

“I can’t wear earplugs all the time Kurt,” Rachel said simply. “It could mess up the shape of my ear and then earrings would look absurd on me.”

“That’s not possible,” Blaine mumbled. 

“Just, Blaine you don’t need to jump his bones every single time you see him,” Santana nodded towards Kurt and Blaine frowned.

“Me?” He sputtered. “Kurt’s the one who initiates everything.”

“I do not!” Kurt snapped back. 

“Blaine, get naked. Blaine, come on. Blaine, just one more time,” Blaine pitched his voice higher. “It’s completely you Kurt.”

“Whatever. You couldn’t go two days without sex,” Kurt scowled. 

“Fine, first one to give in loses and has to clean the loft for a month,” Santana smirked. 

Kurt knew that she was playing on both of their pride but he also knew that he was absolutely going to win.

“Fine.”

—

“Honey, if you’re trying to seduce me in that you need to try harder,” Kurt glanced up at Blaine in baggy pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. 

“I do?” Blaine looked surprised. “I should have asked you I guess. I haven’t done laundry in a while so I borrowed some of your clothes.”

A sharp stab of arousal went through Kurt’s stomach at that. He loved it when Blaine wore his clothes. He loved how tiny they made him look and he loved how it made Blaine look so much like his. 

“Well, goodnight then,” Blaine kissed his cheek and turned away from him, the pajama pants slipping down his hips to show that he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Kurt was going to have to up his game.

—

He had to fight smirking as he stepped out into the kitchen and Blaine’s eyes widened, his spoon clattering into his cereal bowl. 

“Interesting choice of pants Kurt,” Rachel raised her eyebrows. 

“You think?” He smoothed his hands over the gold fabric. “I just remembered how much Blaine liked them when I did Boy Next Door.”

Blaine let out a slight choking sound, cheeks burning red. “They’re okay.”

“God, we’ve made this so much worse,” Santana groaned. 

—

“Hey you!” Blaine practically skipped to him and sat down on the grass, placing his bad in front of him. “A picnic was a great idea.”

“I thought something different would be fun,” Kurt leaned in for a kiss but Blaine turned so it hit his cheek. 

“So much fun,” Blaine gave him a sweet smile. 

“So, what did you bring for lunch?” Kurt asked as he pulled out his salad. 

“Well, I have a banana,” Kurt’s head snapped up, knowing exactly where this was going. “And some carrots, some leftover egg rolls and for dessert, a twinkie.”

“Really Blaine?”

“Really,” Blaine smiled as he peeled the banana. 

“It’s just an interesting mix of foods,” Kurt narrowed his eyes as Blaine slowly wrapped his lips around the tip of the banana, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Oh my God it’s so good,” he moaned. “Sorry, got distracted. It might be a little odd but I’m trying something new.”

“I hope that something new can keep you satisfied,” Kurt felt a little hot under the collar. 

“More than satisfied.”

—

“Sweetheart?” Kurt called out, trying to be heard over the shower. “I forgot a towel. Can you please bring me one?”

“I heard air drying is better for your skin,” Blaine shouted back.

“Please baby?”

“Fine,” Blaine leaned in, holding out the towel. 

“Can you put it on the little table? Then it gets all hot and steamy,” Kurt pushed the curtain aside and smiled at Blaine whose eyes slid down his body. “And I don’t want to get water all over the floor…”

“Let me help you out,” Blaine folded the towel and placed it on the table. 

“Want to join me? We can use Rachel’s vanilla scented body wash,” Kurt grinned, leaning against the tile so his entire body was on display. 

“I took a shower this morning,” Blaine’s nose scrunched up a little as he smiled. “But thanks!”

—

“Can you help me?” Blaine asked, holding up a jar of spaghetti sauce. “It’s too hard.”

“Sure,” Kurt rolled his eyes and took it. 

“I can usually get it off no problem,” Blaine frowned. “I mean, I’m giving it the right amount of pressure and twisting my wrist at the top just like it normally likes.”

“That in no way connects to the sauce you know,” Kurt hated that his palms were getting a little sweaty. 

“No?” Blaine smiled brightly as Kurt got the lid off and took it. “Thanks!”

“No problem,” Kurt mumbled. 

“Seriously, last time I got one off it was a mess,” Blaine let out a little laugh. “I mean it just erupted. It got all over my face and hands and I had to lick it all off.”

“I hate you so much.”

—

“What do you want to watch?” Blaine asked sleepily from where he was curled up on the couch. 

“How about Project Runway?” Kurt suggested and Blaine flipped through their DVR until he found an episode. 

They sat and watched for a few minutes before Blaine let out a little laugh and then dissolved into giggles. He put his hands, covered in his sleeves, up to his mouth but his eyes glittered. 

“What?” Kurt found himself smiling as well. 

“I was just thinking about how hard it’s going to be to explain the wonder of Tyra to our kids. We’ll have to act out her meltdown and they’ll think we’re insane,” he laughed. 

“We’re going to raise our children on this show!” Kurt gasped in mock outrage. “They’ll love it.”

Blaine’s face softened. “I love planning this stuff with you.”

“Me too,” Kurt smiled and leaned in to peck him on the lips. “Being all domestic is actually kind of hot.”

“Oh yeah?” Blaine grinned. “I was about to say the same thing.”

He wasn’t sure who kissed who first but soon they were moaning into each other’s mouths. Their hips slid into place and they started rocking against each other. 

“I love you,” Kurt gasped out and Blaine grinned, teeth sharp where they were pressed into his neck. 

“I love you too,” he moaned and his hips stuttered as he came. Kurt felt over the edge moments later and they were left panting and curled up on the couch. 

The stomping of feet made them jerk apart and Santana stormed in with a spray bottle. 

“No,” she snapped, spraying water at both of them. “Bad!”

“Hey!” Kurt shouted, lifting his hands up. “Santana!”

“It hasn’t even been a week and we’ve been subjected to weird sexual tension and awkward couch sex,” she glared. “This little game of sex chicken was just uncomfortable, probably as uncomfortable as you both are sitting in your own mess.”

“We’ll clean up then,” Blaine stood, taking Kurt’s hand. “If you hear anything it’s not my fault since my mouth will be full.”

Kurt burst into laughter at his fiancé’s sudden boldness and they sprinted to the bathroom to escape the spray of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One word prompt: seduce


End file.
